


Reductio ad Impossibile

by Treeeeeee



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Disturbing Catholic Shits, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Harm, conversion therapy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeeeee/pseuds/Treeeeeee
Summary: 克劳利还是从同寝的同学口中才得知被橄榄球砸中一事于亚兹拉斐尔并不稀奇。“他很倒霉，”哈斯塔说，“每次都一定会被橄榄球砸中。”克劳利对此嗤之以鼻。“但那是不科学的。”“他只是每次都坐在同一个地方。如果别人占了他的位置，他还会把别人轰跑，”哈斯塔说，“要我看，他的脑子是早就被砸坏了。”





	Reductio ad Impossibile

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
校园暴力  
性侵影射／提及  
自残描写  
神经功能障碍  
恐同  
性向扭转治疗  
天主教  
*Inspired by real-life experience

1

等亚兹拉斐尔反应过来的时候，橄榄球已经从他的脸上反弹回去，掉到下排的座位去了。有人被橄榄球砸到了脑袋，大喊大叫起来。亚兹拉斐尔揉了揉脸，奋力睁开眼睛，在一片金星中找到了站在球场上的罪魁祸首。那名球员叉着腰，冲着他的方向挥了挥手。亚兹拉斐尔也连忙向他挥了挥手，表情扭曲地微笑着。

“亚兹拉斐尔。”他忽然听见有人叫他，转过头去。一名红发男孩正瞪着他看，或者说是瞪着他的牙齿看。“是的，”亚兹拉斐尔口齿不清地说，活动着下巴，“不好意思——我认识你吗？”

“你的嘴巴在流血，”男孩指出。亚兹拉斐尔听了，把手指塞到嘴里。当碰到自己的上排牙齿时，他痛得打了个冷战。因为他的脸皱成一团了，所以没能看见橄榄球员在哨声下继续冲向对手的宏大场面。这种场面会在几个月后在亚兹拉斐尔的回忆录里被称作是“富有野性魅力的、野牦牛那纯粹是为了微不足道的小事就找到借口大打出手的冲撞”的。他认为“除了橄榄球比赛以外，只能在真正的无人区才能见到这样纯粹的运动了”。

2

克劳利还是从同寝的同学口中才得知被橄榄球砸中一事于亚兹拉斐尔并不稀奇。“他很倒霉，”哈斯塔说，“每次都一定会被橄榄球砸中。”

克劳利对此嗤之以鼻。“但那是不科学的。”

“他只是每次都坐在同一个地方。如果别人占了他的位置，他还会把别人轰跑，”哈斯塔说，“要我看，他的脑子是早就被砸坏了。”

3

他们的数学课和英语课在一起上，但是圣经学习课没有被分在一个班。这也阻止不了哈斯塔每晚捉住克劳利，向他大骂圣经学习课有多么无理取闹。“如果不是被强迫的话……”哈斯塔振振有词，这样写着拉丁文作业。克劳利在他说话时总会戴上耳机。

自他转学以来，这样的生活持续了三周，直到社团节到来。克劳利在去宿舍的途中恰好撞见了开在室内体育馆里的社团节。他在反应过来前就已经被人潮推到了学生会的摊位；两名学生会会员正站在一张铺着灰色绒布的长桌后。与其他摊位不同，他们的身后没有展板，但却拥有最长的申报者名单。克劳利被挤到了长桌前的第一排，好容易才能喘上一口气。

“你好，”其中一名同学口齿不清地说，根本没有看他，“拿一张传单吧。”另一名同学则显得很慌张，没有功夫搭理他；他的头发是怪异的白金色，如果不仔细看，会以为是全白的。学校禁止染发，所以它一定是天然的发色。克劳利目瞪口呆地接过那张传单，很快又被推离了摊位。晚上，回到宿舍后，他拿着那本传单翻看。哈斯塔看到了，就问：“你不会是想进学生会吧？”

克劳利立刻把传单贴到胸口上。“不。怎么了？”他警惕地问。

“很难进的，”哈斯塔厌恶地说。克劳利赶在他要开始骂人前问：“你认识里面的人吗？”

“单是人名倒有可能。你想知道会长是谁吗？”

“我不知道他是不是会长。他有白金色的头发……”克劳利的手在自己的头上比划了两下。哈斯塔做了个鬼脸。“你不用说了，我知道你说的是谁！”他说，“那个智障叫亚兹拉斐尔。”

“亚什么？”

“他有一个诡异的名字，脑子也不正常。没人喜欢他。他比你高一个年级，你见不到他是正常的。”

“可他在学生会里。那可不是普通人能混进去的。”

“当然！”哈斯塔突然沉默下来，思考片刻，“算啦，这事你是不会懂的，没必要跟你说。那个人怪恶心的，难道是被派去社团节了吗？这下可不会有笨蛋去填申请表了。”

4

“你先去找护士吧，不要看比赛了，”克劳利忧虑地说。他真怕这个男孩会失血过多。亚兹拉斐尔不领情，反而是感到被冒犯地看着他。“这可不行，”他说，嘴里因为含着血而发出恶心的声音，“我得把比赛看完。”

“你不像是喜欢橄榄球的人。”

“对不起，先生，但这和你真没有什么关系！”

克劳利只好闭嘴了。场上，主队把客队打了个落花流水。比赛结束后，亚兹拉斐尔才答应去见护士。他们一起来到保健室。护士对亚兹拉斐尔的狼狈模样并不感到惊奇，但还是仪式性地看了看他的口腔。“你就不能换一个地方坐吗，亚兹拉斐尔？”护士疲累地问，递给亚兹拉斐尔一杯水，让他去漱口，然后再帮他检查创口。她只拿手指在他的嘴里戳了戳，他就大叫起来。“你的臼齿松了一颗。以后吃饭的时候小心一点，”她说，“你走吧。你又是谁？”她转向克劳利。

“我是来陪亚兹拉斐尔的，”克劳利说。

护士望向亚兹拉斐尔，亚兹拉斐尔则低着头不说话。她的表情发生了两次细微的变化。“走吧，”她不耐烦地说，“这是你自找的麻烦。”

“你叫什么名字？”亚兹拉斐尔在他们出了保健室后问。克劳利盯着他看了一会儿，才回答：“克劳利。”

“非常谢谢你。我之前真没礼貌，”亚兹拉斐尔说，莫名其妙地脸红了，“但是这事情解释起来真不容易……”

“不，没关系。”

“你是怎么知道我的名字的？”

“我之前在社团节见过你。”

亚兹拉斐尔皱着眉头，想了一会儿。“好像是的，”他说，笑了起来，“你的头发很特殊，我现在记起来了。你有很漂亮的红色头发。它有枫叶的颜色。”

克劳利情不自禁地脸红了。“你的头发也很特殊，”他顿了一下，“你有白化病吗？”

要是换了别的什么人来听，准会被他的问题气得脸色发白的；但亚兹拉斐尔只是摇了摇头。“不是，你瞧——”他扒着自己的下眼睑，把脸凑近克劳利。克劳利下意识地屏住呼吸。他看见亚兹拉斐尔的那双被灰色裹着的瞳仁正在迅速地散大开来。

“你看见了吗？我的眼睛是褐绿色的，”片刻，亚兹拉斐尔与他拉开距离，“白化病患者的眼睛都是红色的，因为他们的眼睛里缺少色素，只能显露出血管的颜色。人体不是很有意思吗？”

“是的，”克劳利吃惊地看着他，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，“人体是很有意思的东西。”

5

哈斯塔说得不错，没有人愿意接近亚兹拉斐尔。他们在多数时间总是当他不存在。亚兹拉斐尔总是自己一个人躲在什么地方吃午饭，但是自比赛以后，克劳利就开始拿着自己的午餐来陪他了。相比起对付哈斯塔的那些狐朋狗友，他宁愿面冲着室外公共厕所背面的烂泥潭和亚兹拉斐尔共度午餐时间。

与好奇心过剩的克劳利相反，亚兹拉斐尔从来不问多余的问题，生怕自己一开口就会把对方吓跑。久而久之，克劳利发现他的性情并非温顺；这些举动的滥觞只是他对于社交的恐惧。

亚兹拉斐尔开始给克劳利带零食吃，有时甚至要把自己的饭分给他，以确保对方不会因为无利可图而不再出现。克劳利只会把收下的零食让给亚兹拉斐尔吃，因为他知道亚兹拉斐尔才是那个胃口很好的人，但如果不把零食收下的话，亚兹拉斐尔会一整天都心神不宁的。于是每天亚兹拉斐尔带来一包零食，或者糖果，克劳利收下，再还给对方。他们像被吹到一条浮木上的达尔文雀，以只有他们理解的仪式互相交流着。

某一天中午，亚兹拉斐尔来时没穿着西装外套。

“你的外套呢？”克劳利问。

亚兹拉斐尔耸耸肩。“弄脏啦，我拿去洗了。”他在克劳利身边坐下，拆开自己的三明治。片刻，他忽然开口，好像是在提起一个高深莫测的哲学问题：“你为什么要和我一起吃午饭呢？”

克劳利转过头来，惊讶地望着他。他忽然发现亚兹拉斐尔的脸上出现了一块新浮肿起来的淤青。“你知道我为什么要转学吗？”他问。

“不知道，”亚兹拉斐尔茫然地回答。克劳利忽然开始脱上衣，把他吓了一跳。“你在干什么？”亚兹拉斐尔的声音颤抖着，身体条件反射般地僵直住了。克劳利闷不作声地露出后背给他看。他突出的肩胛骨上全是烫伤疤痕，硬硬的，像白色虫卵。亚兹拉斐尔的身体慢慢放松了下来。

“他们很快也会这样做的，”克劳利说，重新把衣服穿好，“而且这下会更快。我这回不会再去另一所学校了，让学习见鬼去吧。这种地方有什么好待的呢？”

亚兹拉斐尔怜悯地看着他。“如果你不上学了，会去做什么呢？”他问。

克劳利思考片刻。“当特工吧。然后当摇滚歌手，”他严肃地说。他说这话时想的是弗莱迪.默丘里。亚兹拉斐尔听时想的是埃尔顿.约翰。

“我会开一家书店，里面都是世界上最好的初版书，而且我根本不卖它们，”亚兹拉斐尔兴奋地说，“每天中午我都会邀请朋友来我的店里喝茶。”

“是吗？”克劳利没有纠正他对书店一词的定义，“你要给我们排个时间表吗？”

亚兹拉斐尔脸红起来。“这没关系，因为我只有你一个朋友。你可以天天来喝茶，”他说，“这样的话，你下午来也可以，晚上来也可以。”

6

这样的生活持续了两个月，直到某天中午亚兹拉斐尔不见了。克劳利跑去他的宿舍，发现他住的是单人寝室，连室友也没有。他又跑去英语教室和图书馆，也没有发现亚兹拉斐尔。他最后来到了学生会的活动教室。有两个人正坐在教室里聊天。

克劳利清了清嗓子，把他们的视线吸引过来。“亚兹拉斐尔在吗？”他问。

“亚兹拉斐尔？”其中一人语气怪异地反问，好像是第一次听见这个名字。“你找亚兹拉斐尔吗？”另一人难以置信地二次确认着。克劳利被他们的反应吓得浑身难受，但还是说：“是的。”

“他去厕所了，”那个人回答，来回审视着他。克劳利小声答谢，忙跑走了。他找到离学生会最近的那间厕所，走了进去。本来从第一个隔间里还有传出摇摇晃晃的声音，现在却只是一片寂静。克劳利向前走了一步。

“滚出去，”一个陌生的声音忽然从隔板后传出来，“你没有看到门上的告示吗？”

“噢。对不起，”克劳利困惑地说，退到了厕所外。他这才发现门上贴着一张纸，上面写着：学生会专用，闲人勿进。在看到这张告示后，他愣了一下——连他自己也不知究竟是为何——冲了回去，在厕所隔间的门上踹了两脚。

“真是够了，”那个声音怒火中烧地说，伴随着拉上拉链的声音，“你死定了。”

“亚兹拉斐尔在里面吗？”为了掩饰声音的颤抖，克劳利大声问。

没有答复。克劳利等了一会儿——他的心跳声震耳欲聋——最终小声说：“好吧，我可能找错地方了。”他连忙走开，仿佛只要这样做就能确保亚兹拉斐尔不在这里，隔间的门却忽然开了。亚兹拉斐尔从隔间里钻出来，推着他往外走。克劳利下意识想要回头看，脸却被亚兹拉斐尔那双宽大的手掌别过去，让他只能笔直地看着前方。

“真对不起。这是我的错，我应该提前跟你说的。你还好吗？我真不应该让你找到这里的。你找了我多久？”亚兹拉斐尔迅速地说着，舌头都要打结。克劳利用一个手势打断他。他们在嘈杂的走廊里停下来，对视片刻。

“你吃午饭了吗？”克劳利问，从西装外套里掏出一块被锡纸包着的、已经被压得变形了的食物，“我给你带了帕尼尼。它，它有点被压到了，但还热着呢。”

亚兹拉斐尔就这样瞪了他几秒钟，忽然捂住脸。

7

亚兹拉斐尔怎么也没想到自己能进入学生会。也许是因为会长在社团节上对他印象很好，所以才破例把他录入了。每当想起那天会长捉着他的手，把传单塞到他怀里的画面，他就会被压倒性的心潮澎湃感所淹没。

他在第一次会议上与其他会员握着手、打着招呼，但是几乎没有人能记住他的名字。到后来，他们可以记住了，也从来不会叫他亚兹拉斐尔。“亚兹什么？”他们总是这样问，以此调笑他。“抱歉，开个玩笑，”他们后来会说，“但你的确有个怪名字。你父母是怎么想的？”亚兹拉斐尔感到浑身发冷，好像有蚂蚁在身上爬，心里却被温暖的满足感充满了；这些人站在他的面前，注意力全都放在他的身上，并且真真正正地认为他是一个真实存在的人。

快散会的时候，他找到了会长。“加百列，”他难以自持地说，“太感谢您了。我实在没想到自己也能进入学生会。谢谢您给我这次宝贵的机会！”

不知道为什么，加百列什么也没有说，只是以一种奇怪的目光打量着他。两年后，亚兹拉斐尔回想起当时的场景，这才迟钝地意识到：那是猫在打量装死的老鼠时所用的眼神。

“你高兴得太早啦，亚兹拉，”有人在他背后说，“你还没有正式入会呢。”亚兹拉斐尔转过头去。又有人说：“你要通过最后考核才行。”

“那么，考核题目是什么呢？”亚兹拉斐尔好奇地问。这时，加百列忽然朝他笑了一下。

他很快就知道考核题目是什么了。

8

“你不是左撇子吧？”

亚兹拉斐尔的头顶上传来了声音。他抬起头，在模糊的视野中找到了隔板上探出的那颗头颅和贴在旁边的手持录像机。他抽了抽鼻子，又低下头去，把眼睛在袖子上蹭了蹭。右小臂上的伤口在他的视线中重新清晰了起来。他浑身都在不住地打颤，但仍义无反顾地把刀刃抵在皮肤上，压进去，谨慎地拖动着。那块白得发青的皮肤在压力下向下陷去，几秒后就渗出血珠。再把刀拿开的时候，一道形状扭曲的、两头尖细的椭圆形小嘴就出现在了他的手臂上，贪婪地吞噬着空气，且闪着果冻般的光。当他刻完了，那些歪歪扭扭的畸形小嘴才能勉强组成一个词的形状。

“太明显了，”加百列的声音又响起来，让亚兹拉斐尔连忙抬头去看，“你刻得这么丑，让我以后都不再想试了。赶紧出来吧。”

随着这句话的结束，他的头和摄像机都消失了。亚兹拉斐尔缓缓放下酸痛的手臂，发现右手连握拳都做不到。他把手臂僵直地抬在空中，手掌放松，就这样要去开门，但隔间的门自己先开了。

加百列站在门口，原先握在手里的摄像机已经不见了。正当亚兹拉斐尔要退回去的时候，加百列走进隔间里，把他拥入怀中。

“我带了医疗包来，”他听见加百列轻声说，“你去把伤口清理一下吧。要是感染了就麻烦了。”

亚兹拉斐尔浑身僵直着，动也不敢动，生怕把血蹭到加百列的衣服上。他就这样站了片刻，接着才发现：加百列的身上有一股浓重的百合花味，叫人闻了脑袋发昏。“这一定就是为什么我现在感觉轻飘飘的，”他想，幸福地闭上眼睛。

9

在小学三年级的暑假，亚兹拉斐尔在前任室友的床底下发现了一本色情杂志。他以前也在别人手里见过色情杂志，但这一本绝对不一般，因为它的封面不是一个穿着暴露的女孩，而是一个半裸男子。就算是在那个愚笨而迟钝的年纪，他也察觉到了这本杂志的危险性，连忙把它塞到了枕头下，直到半夜才敢用衣服把它护送到厕所，以供自己欣赏。

他已经很久没有做过类似的事情了。当加百列打开隔间门的时候，他碰巧要把这件事和随之而来的罪恶感忘掉。但是现在加百列瞪着他，或者说是瞪着他裸露的胯部，目光像一把刀子割开他的皮肤，引得他的肠子流了一地。亚兹拉斐尔在他严苛的视线下一动也不敢动。他感觉自己正被基督本人看着。神父总对他说：“主会借用所有人的眼睛注视你。”主现在就在那双大得出奇的灰色眼睛后望着他。他看着加百列放松的脸上揪起了一个夸张的微笑，忽然丧失了一切反抗的力气。

“你把圣经学习课旷掉了，”出乎意料地，加百列只是这样陈述道。亚兹拉斐尔这才反应过来，把裤子提好。“是，是的，”他慌乱地说，“我这就去上课。”“这下完了，我要被检举了，”他想。他本来是想哭的，但是不知为何，这个想法瞬间把他的泪水憋回去了。

“亚兹拉斐尔，”加百列说——这是他第一次叫亚兹拉斐尔的名字，“你给我口交吧。”

亚兹拉斐尔停下了，瞪着他，脸色苍白。加百列的表情没有变化，险些让他以为自己出现了幻听的症状。

“我在和你说话呢，”加百列接着说，似乎有些恼火。亚兹拉斐尔藏在毛衣袖子下的那条被绷带缠着的手臂好像存在感更强了；那些血痂才刚发硬呢。更糟糕的是，他知道口交是什么。这事他再清楚不过了。他曾经冲着镜子把手指插进嘴里，希望能琢磨出这一举动在感官刺激上的优越之处，但什么结论也没得出来。如果他在后来也把这件事与克劳利说了，克劳利会选择告诉他：这样做只会催吐，满足不了别的；但那也许会将一些上不了台面的东西暴露在空气中。“不，”亚兹拉斐尔干巴巴地说，试图把嘴里不应该存在的异物感咽下肚去，“不，不对。为什么呢？什么？”

“你对我难道一点感激之情也没有吗？算了，你不会理解的，你只是个爱给同僚添麻烦的自私鬼。我必须要说，找你可是非常不容易。我去了你的寝室，结果找到了那些恶心的东西……如果只是普通的那类杂志也就算了。但我根本不感到惊讶，”加百列说，“像你这种人，我一眼就能认出来。”

亚兹拉斐尔想起在社团节那天，加百列也是这样盯着他，虎视眈眈。“太明显了，”加百列盯着他说。那时的亚兹拉斐尔还不能参透他话里的意思，但是现在他的手臂上已经留下了加百列的名字。

“你知道你这种人会被送到哪里去吗？”

“我根本没有那种东西，”亚兹拉斐尔惊慌地辩解。他在升初中时就偷偷把那本杂志烧掉了。难道它阴魂不散地找上门来了？是上帝终于来惩罚他了吗？

加百列笑了。他的笑容通常是塑料材质的；又好像是一滩水，不留痕迹。但这回有什么因素不同了，使得他的笑容也变了味道，好像他是罕见地真心笑了出来。这应当是一件好事的，但亚兹拉斐尔的直觉只让他被一股莫大的无力感所压垮了。人类的肚子有时要比脑袋还要好使、灵敏。

“你根本没搞清楚，亚兹拉斐尔。你一定有，”加百列平静地说。

这句话像一个开关。亚兹拉斐尔这才想起自己因为得意忘形而忘记的一些永远也不该忘记的规矩。他记得在家里，在教堂，在学校，在宿舍，这些规矩都不能被忘掉；在这些地方，事实是无关紧要的，是用于辅助信仰的。现在，厕所里也没有他的容身之所了。他的乐土已经被加百列摧毁了。“对不起，”他浑身颤抖着，仿佛身体这才反应过来，迟钝地做出了应激反应，“对不起，加百列。我以后再也不会了。您放过我吧。”

他止不住地道歉，几乎要趴到地上去了。只有用声音才能把他脑子里的幻想淹没下去。但是那些鲜明的想法像一块浮木，总会想方设法地回到水面上；他试图踩到它的上面去，却被巨大的浮力掀翻进水里。

“我已经给了你机会，”加百列居高临下地盯着他，“你自己愿不愿意接受就是另一码事了。”

亚兹拉斐尔停止了道歉，只是小声啜泣。主好像在那一刻离开了任何一双眼睛。片刻，他跪到地上去，拉开了加百列的西裤拉链。

10

亚兹拉斐尔开始去看学校的橄榄球比赛。那颗球总让他想起杏仁在槽牙上被嚼碎时散发出的清香。他总是试图坐在看台上最显眼的地方，并且从不挪位置，希望加百列也能看见他。每当主队的分数已经遥遥领先的时候，那名把脸藏在头盔下的四分卫就会转过身来——冲着亚兹拉斐尔的方向——坚定地将球投掷出去。那颗坚果状的球——两头尖细的椭圆形，非常凑巧，和他的名字一样——在空中划过一道优美的弧线，并总会准确无误地砸在亚兹拉斐尔的脸上。当他再从片刻的昏厥中回过神来，四分卫的头盔已经被摘下，露出了加百列那张带着灿烂笑容的脸。这下亚兹拉斐尔才放心了：加百列是真的看见了他，看见了一个活生生的人。这些血和淤青就是铁证。

11

“你把他检举了吧，”克劳利忍不住说。憋了一个月，他终于再也管不住自己的嘴，决心要吐一口恶气。亚兹拉斐尔难以置信地瞪着他。“请你再说一遍！”他说，好像克劳利正告诉他人类是由猴子进化而来的，“我怎么能那么干呢。”

“你在想什么呢？”克劳利恼火地问，“他居然还折磨了你两年。这种人渣就应该被踢出学校。”

亚兹拉斐尔浑身发起抖来。“我不能这么干，”他轻声说，“我不能这么干。你别这么叫他呀。你不懂的，克劳利！唉，我后悔跟你说这事了，你不懂的。你永远也不会懂爱这回事的。”

“我不懂吗？你这么怎么笨呢？他天天揍你，你也爱他吗？”克劳利提高声音，气得脑袋又痛又涨。亚兹拉斐尔抿着嘴，不说话，也不看他，像个赌气的小孩。克劳利的呼吸逐渐平稳了下来。片刻，他丧气地问：“那你爱我吗？”

亚兹拉斐尔小心翼翼地瞥着他。“我不能，”他小声回答。

克劳利惊呆了。“怎么不能呢？难道还有人管你爱谁吗？”

“你瞧吧！你瞧，我跟你说过了。……你根本不懂，必须得是加百列才可以。这不行，这样可不行，”亚兹拉斐尔抓着自己的头发，“这样不就乱套了吗？我做的这些努力不就毫无意义了吗？那些橄榄球比赛，我去了有什么用呢？我以后还是会每场都去的。这样的话，这些事情不就毫无意义了吗？”他放下手，直勾勾地盯着前方。克劳利不知该如何插嘴。亚兹拉斐尔低下头去。“如果不这样的话，他做的这些事，不就毫无意义了吗？”

克劳利的脑袋宕机片刻，这才能用嘴发出声音。“你现在脑子乱套了，他根本不爱你，你也根本不爱他！”他说，“如果你怕检举他会遭报应，那么我们就一起逃走吧。你不是一直想离开吗？你去苏活区开一家书店，我每天在里面喝茶，给你带可丽饼吃。你不是最喜欢吃可丽饼了吗？你的那些珍藏的绝版书一本也不会卖给别人的。求你了，我们一起逃走吧。”

亚兹拉斐尔静静地坐了片刻，不知道在想些什么。“你在说什么呢，听听你自己的话吧！”他说，脸上带着不可言喻的痛苦神情，“克劳利，你撒的慌太可恶了，我没法再忍受你了。我们到此为止了。就这样吧。”

克劳利急了，想去抱他，却被他躲开了。亚兹拉斐尔消失在了走廊的尽头。

12

克劳利自那之后再没见过亚兹拉斐尔。三天后他被叫到校长室去，被退学了。

“为什么？”他恼火地问。他这下可知道为什么同学会在走廊里对着他指指点点了。

“注意你的语气，”校长没好气地说，“你被检举有不道德行为。这些我就不细谈了，想必你也有最基础的自知之明。”

“究竟是谁说的？”

“这我不能告诉你。检举都是匿名的。”

克劳利提着行李箱，站在草场外的大门口。他曾无数次幻想这一天到来时的情景。他的幻想多种多样，但绝对不包括他正经历的这一种。也许是等待的时间太过漫长，他想起自己前一天向哈斯塔问起学生会；哈斯塔在当时显得十分不耐烦。“你跟那个傻子走得太近了，”哈斯塔说，“你会惹上大麻烦的。”

克劳利想：“我已经惹上大麻烦了；亚兹拉斐尔已经被我伤透了心。”“我还是不明白。为什么学生会让亚兹拉斐尔加入呢？”他问。

哈斯塔托着脑袋，思考片刻，似乎是在挑选合适的措辞。就他在平日的头脑活跃度来说，这可不是一项简单的任务。“我从哪里读到，狼群里面总是会有一只最弱小的，如果它死掉了还会被特意替换掉，”他说，“如果不一直保持那只狼活命的话，比它要强壮一些的狼就要被挑去当最弱小的角色了。”

克劳利本可以借此开个玩笑的。“你竟然还读过什么东西呀？”哈斯塔一定会同往常一样不解风情地瞪着他；所有人都不解风情，连亚兹拉斐尔听了都要翻白眼。但克劳利什么也没说。

“在亚兹拉斐尔之前的那个人上吊自杀啦。你没听说过吗？你该多和除了他以外的人打打交道了，”哈斯塔继续说，“你看，加百列是个什么事都做不好的蠢货狼王。他也许这回会长点记性。”

13

克劳利被送去了行为治疗中心。他每天都在想着亚兹拉斐尔的事，尽管这是被明令禁止的。那些人情愿他的脑子里除了上帝和面包什么也不装，好像这样就可以解决他的问题；他们大错特错了。这些人可以把他的歌词本和钱包洗劫一空，但记忆和想象力是他们永远也夺不走的。他想着自己最后和亚兹拉斐尔的谈话，悔恨当初没能控制好情绪。他应该闭上那张可恨的嘴，什么也不说，只是紧紧地把他抱在怀里，再也不把他放回到地狱去。拥抱时，亚兹拉斐尔闻起来会是墨水和烤面包的味道，就算是在冬天也能让人感到暖洋洋的。他想着如果当初亚兹拉斐尔说“好的，亲爱的，我们赶紧走吧，这地方我一刻也呆不下去了”，那么他就会义无反顾地带着他逃跑，在深夜越过草场，顺着马路一路朝南，向伦敦的方向赶去。在那里，亚兹拉斐尔会在苏活区的一个转角开一家古董书店，足足有两层楼高，楼下堆着高得能顶到天花板的书架，楼上是仓库和卧室。克劳利连在外面租房也不用，就和他住在一起。他会做上非常酷的工作，例如特工，或者摇滚乐手，或者两者皆是。每天清晨，他都会早早起床去买早点，好让亚兹拉斐尔一起床就能吃到早餐。他还会在书店里堆满植物，确保它们的叶片都是油亮的，一颗叶斑也没有。他要在亚兹拉斐尔的书桌上放一盆虎尾兰，以供对方睹物思人。到了下午，他们会喝茶；亚兹拉斐尔看书，而他则看着亚兹拉斐尔看书。晚上，他们就算想喝酒也没人能管得着。现在他们做什么也没人能管得着了。

克劳利想了这么多，但“亚兹拉斐尔就是那个检举了他的人”的想法一次也没有出现在他的脑海里。实际上，他完全就不去想这件事情。他也许再也见不到亚兹拉斐尔了；这个事实明摆在他眼前，他却不愿意去相信。

“等我出去了，亚兹拉斐尔也会在外面的。英国根本不大，整个欧洲实际上都不算大；我准能把他找到，他的名字那么特殊，发色也那么显眼……”克劳利天天在入睡前想。隔壁传来阵阵鼾声。

14

亚兹拉斐尔总还是盼着要出去的，因为在这里读不着除了圣经以外的书。他想着，等一出去了，他就要直奔图书馆，查查疤痕究竟会不会在愈合两年后仍搔痒作痛。若是疤痕发红发紫，或是有肿大的迹象，那么他还会考虑疤痕增生的可能性；但它没有。它总在某些特定时刻酸痛起来，令他握拳不能，或者从根本上无法动弹，实在是过于讨厌。

出于厌烦和疑虑，他每天都要花片刻时间观摩那些疤痕，希望能想出一个解决办法来，但他通常在那段时间里什么也不想。某一次，他盯着那串字，忽然想：“他说的对。”他还要思忖片刻才能意识到自己指的是加百列。“你不是左撇子，”加百列是这样说的。亚兹拉斐尔歪着头，横过来看那串词。加百列是这样看到它的吗？克劳利又会和他的视角有什么不同呢？

“真不好看，”他平静地想，却不可抑制地发起抖来。

15

小学的时候，色情杂志和画片总会在男生宿舍里传播，我的室友也有，时常偷着拿给我看。我不知道小学生能从哪里找来这些东西；也许是在垃圾桶里捡到的吧，尽管我怀疑会有人选择把它们光明正大地丢在公共垃圾桶里。那些杂志和画片都画着普通的女人，我看了并不感觉很兴奋，但是我的室友总等待我的反应，我就装作很感兴趣，也没有对他坦白。他后来在一个暑假搬走了，把那些杂志和画片也一并带走，但我在他的床下找到了一本被他落下的同性恋色情书籍。他先前从没有给我看过这种东西，也许是故意要把它占为己有。撒旦勾引我翻开书籍，去看里面罪恶的内容，并且引诱我一张张地持续看下去，甚至还想要看更多，想要纵容我病态的行为。我没能及时制止这种可憎的行为，虽然后来良心发现，把杂志烧掉了，但是仍旧天天想着同性恋的事情。撒旦早在那个时候就在我的心里种下了邪恶的种子，而我则把这个秘密藏起来，没有对教友坦诚相待。这是我自食恶果。主基督刻意把诱惑摆在我的面前以试验我，而我却还心存侥幸地去犯这种大罪，以为祂没有看见我的所作所为。我失败了。

我后来升入的天主教男子高中里有一支很厉害的橄榄球队，队里的四分卫很出彩。如果是男女混校，我们准会有拉拉队；但它不是。撒旦就是趁着这个时刻又侵入了我的内心。但是橄榄球是无罪的；它是一种富有野性魅力的、野牦牛那纯粹是为了微不足道的小事就找到借口大打出手的冲撞的运动，是富有男子气概的运动，但我根本不会打。这也侧面证明了我的软弱。不光是我的心灵接受不了这种运动，太过病态、女性化；我一上场就会被掀翻的，再也爬不起来。在那间闭锁的学校里，我们这些青春期的男孩什么也玩不成，于是就都去看比赛。我认为，除了橄榄球比赛以外，只能在真正的无人区才能见到这样纯粹的运动了。

其实我根本不喜欢橄榄球，但是我喜欢球队的四分卫。他叫加百列。我对他有不正当的想法，我们也发生了不正当的关系。他在学校里很有名，大家都喜欢他。他很强壮，总是打我，还让我割过自己的手。撒旦蒙蔽了我的内心，让我感觉如果不去对他产生感情的话，我就完了。这种感情是虚假的，因为这是同性恋的行为，是不对的。同性恋就是自我伤害，是他让我看清了这一点。但无论怎么说，他都是非常棒的四分卫，投球非常准，因为他每次都能准确地把球砸到我的脸上。我不知道为什么我总想让他用球砸中我。对的，其他人都以为那是个意外，但我是故意的；这是我们二人间的秘密，因为他不可能在公共场合接近我，所以才选择用这样特殊的问好方式告诉我：我看见你了，你存在。这是纯主观唯心主义的——但我忘了上帝才是全视全能的。我追求的东西就在我面前，从来没有离开过，根本不需要从这种偷偷摸摸的仪式中汲取存在感。撒旦作恶永远都是见不得人的，而我当时痴迷撒旦的行为，所以我每次比赛都会去看，希望他这回也会用球来砸我，他也从来不让我失望。我觉得他也喜欢用球砸我。我已经想明白了，其实这是主基督在借由这样的方式警醒我，让我赶快脱离这种病态的生活方式，但我在当时根本认识不到自己的错误。

不是加百列先来找我发生关系的，我想澄清这一点。在我们发生关系前，我就已经想着他，摸了自己，而且是在本该上圣经学习课的时间做的这件事情。这是罪该万死的，对同性的变态感情只会让我自己受到伤害，这就是为什么我会被他打，或者做一些其他的事情。这些事都是基督给我的惩罚，警醒我不能这样继续做下去了，但当时我根本没有明白主的意思。在追寻主基督光芒的路上，侥幸心理是万万不可有的。我深深地忏悔。

还有别人。除了加百列，我还在学校里见到了一个比我低一个年级的男孩。他叫克劳利。他人很好，很友善，也总是不合群，和我一样。他在转来这所学校前总是被欺负，身上全是疤痕，圆圆的，硬硬的，摸起来像是蛇的鳞片。我很同情他。不应该有人受到那样的欺凌的；就算是犯下多大的罪孽也不行。我时常因为这个为他祷告，直到现在也是。这也许是主给他的试练吧。他总是质疑圣经里的内容，或者做出和圣经学习课上学到的截然相反的圣言理解；但他还是会每天祷告的，他告诉我了，他说他会为我祷告的，所以我也要这样为他做。

他是第一个主动接近我的人，还陪我一起吃午饭，可能是因为他也同情我。他是多好的一个人。我祈祷主基督保佑他，因为他是个好心肠的人。我在后来把加百列的事情告诉了他，因为他撞见我们在做不正当的事情，我觉得我有必要给他解释清楚。他被我的想法震惊了，想要带我脱离困境，但我根本不从。一定是他选择把我检举了，指引我来到这里。

他其实是个普通人。我们什么也没做，但我也对他有了不正当的感情。我有时候会在晚上想着他摸自己。我总幻想和他私奔。这是罪该万死的，我不应该想着和一个男人结婚或者生活，更不应该幻想和他做爱，这是违背常理的。我们本来应该是朋友的，但是我对他有了邪恶的想法，玷污了我们的友谊。他是撒旦介绍来考验我的，引诱我去做一些主厌恶的事情，而我失败了。如果我放任自己去做更过分的事情，也许他也会被撒旦影响，走上恶魔的道路。我不应该成为撒旦的帮凶。我现在深深地忏悔。我以后绝不会再做出这样的事情了。


End file.
